No More Waiting
by xXxRubyGhirlxXx
Summary: Stephanie reaches her limit and Batman returns from saving the world to give them their someday. There will be some twists and turns but she'll get her happy ever after . Cupcake friendly but a total Babe ( and possibly a MM included as well ;P ) . Not Helen friendly but Frank finally finds his spine. Follows their adventures as Ranger helps Stephanie Fly
1. Chapter 1

**"It's been a long day without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again"**

The song was playing in the background as I headed to Point Pleasant making my thoughts even sadder. I was in need of some happy time. Another family dinner gone wrong. Another blame session where I was solely responsible for the Burg's issues according to mother. I just don't get it. What is so wrong with wanting to be free?. Free of expectations, rumours and cheating husbands who barely wait till the ink is dry on the marriage certificate before banging the town slut. The whole drive over all I can think about is what Ranger would say. Lately we've been getting closer. As if he understands that all this…pressure is starting to weigh me down. Romantic dinners on 7, flying me to New York so we could see a show, picnics at Point Pleasant and emergency tastykakes stashed in his glove compartment. He was opening up to me and I wanted it more than anything else in the world. But that had come to an end 2 weeks ago when he left to save the world. Like Batman he was there one minute and gone the next. The only clue he had been there was a wrapped photo Les had snapped of us and a note telling me to stay strong and to stay on 7. As the song finished I pulled into the parking space facing the pier and got out.

I must have been a mermaid in previous life. The sea just calms me. My problems feel insignificant when faced with its raw power crashing backwards and forwards onto the sand. My little sandcastle didn't stand a chance when faced with its waves. Knowing my luck instead of being a mermaid I'd have been a whale. My thoughts go back to Ranger and his offer of staying on 7. I wish I had now. No unexpected drop by Morelli, visits from my mother telling me I'm getting old and how I always cause her problems. But just lying in that bed smelling Ranger and being alone made me realise how much I loved him. I had been sitting with my feet curled into the sand for little more than an hour when I felt a shadow fall over me. Judging by how big it was I could only assume Tank had found me. "Thought I'd come see if you were ok. Your Grandma called" he said. I thought back.

Am I ok? …"No Tank. I miss Ranger and I don't think I can take any more of the forced marriage talk, comments, gossiping. Know any bunkers I can use to hide out in" I joked. He didn't have any bunkers but what came out of his mouth next gave me hope and made my heart race "No bunkers bomber but Ranger called soon after your Grandma. He's being de-briefed. I let him know you were struggling and he's coming to get you on the jet. You guys are leaving" . "What…How?" I could barely get the words out. Batman saves the day again. He must get sick of it. "He says to pack a bag and your emergency tastykakes. Hal has asked to babysit Rex and he promises not to run away with him while you are away" . Tank said this with such a smile on his face you'd think it was him I was running away with.

I thought about what people will say. The rumours that would start again…by this point I'd been pregnant with triplets for 5 years and Joe Morelli was the dad of one and Ranger the other. It's laughable how much crap they talk about and no one actually wants the facts. I made a promise to Grandma Mazur tonight that I'd try and fly again. Looks like Ranger is going to help me do that. My decision made "Let's go Tank"

As I was standing up my cell rang. I debated throwing it in to the sea thinking it was my mother but Tank reached over and answered it for me "Plum Kidnapping services". He followed this up with a big booming laugh and told the caller I was right here. Ignoring my raised eyebrow he hands over the cell wordlessly. I didn't even have to say anything but the tingle at the back of my neck when they spoke confirmed I had made the right decision …. "Babe. It's time for our someday". I thought back to the lyrics in the car. It had been a long day but now I was getting Ranger and our someday I could look forward and live my own life.

 **"It's been a long day without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. But I'll tell you all about it when I see you again "**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That was some really kind things you said. I was really nervous with it being only my second attempt at writing_ _xxxx_

It didn't take long to get back to my apartment. As we walked out the elevator I heard Tank say he smelled bacon. Thinking it was one of my neighbours I swung open the door and there himself was 'tkeepitinmypants Morelli. I hadn't seen him since in 4 months when I may have accidentally blew up his jeep. Just because I had caught him doing the bedroom mambo with Sheena Castellano the week before doesn't mean I meant it. He refused to believe it was a skip throwing a Molotov cocktail at my car which bounced into his open window in the Tasty Pastry parking lot. (Really Lula picked it up and threw it in his car). Morelli was at the stove cooking bacon in a skillet that I didn't own. Tank placed himself in front of me just as Morelli said "welcome home cupcake. The boys missed you….". He didn't finish that sentence looking up he saw Tank looming in the door. Tank not one to pass up annoying Morellli said "Joe I know you guys in the Navy were a pretty flowery bunch but at least buy me dinner before calling me cupcake. Better yet I like pudding". Joe turned a nice shade of purple and I wondered if he had his gun on him. "Told you I smelled Bacon" Tank whispered under his breath. I choked back a laugh at his double meaning and told him to play nice.

"What do you want Joe. I think I made it pretty clear you needed to return your key and stay the hell away from me. After all why would you want to see someone who apparently blew up your truck". I couldn't help it but by the end of it I started to get pretty mad. I have put up with enough of his crap. I wasn't good enough for his ideal family life but the moment he senses I'm happy he pops back up like I'm not allowed to be. "Cupcake". I channel my inner Ranger with the glare I give him. "Steph your mom called me and said you wanted to sort things out and that you were sorry. I'm willing to forgive you." I blink trying to process this. My mother. Helen "I'm an alcoholic saint" Plum. My anger builds but before I can let him have it with both barrels I feel a deep rumble at my back and for a second think that Tank is growling. But suddenly he bursts into laughter; the sound so deep I can feel it in my own chest. " Morelli you are a grade A idiot. Where do you get off telling bomber you'll take her back cos her mother faked an apology. Man what the HELL is wrong with you" he gasped out between laughing. I can't help but be shocked at how young Tank suddenly looks when he smiles. His teeth were so white against his skin . I was almost staring at him until I realised I had to make sure Morelli really gets the picture. I walk up to him with a smile on my face. I can see by his expression he thinks I'm joining him again. I reach towards him and let him have it. "We are DONE MORELLI! . There is nothing more between us. You continually put me down, take my help and claim it as your own work, try to change me and make me feel like I'm the inadequate one. Well you know what you aren't good enough for me. I'll never wonder in 20 years' time what if, never regret settling down with you and popping out 2.5 kids. I'm gonna live Morelli and there is nothing you, my mother or the Burg can do. I'm leaving tonight and I just might not come back" Each word I punctuated with a finger poking him in the chest. I was breathing heavily but strangely all I could think was Damn this feels good. "What will people…" I cut him off again. What came to mind was something my grandma Mazur said. The people that matter don't mind and the people that mind don't matter. "I don't care Morelli. So drop the caring act. I'm done with being the laughing stock of this town. Let's see how well you get on now without my help. So give me back my key and get the hell out of my apartment". He looked like he was about to argue but with Tank as my backup he just took it off his chain and threw it down on the counter.

"Better yet Morelli if you're so concerned with what people say why don't we just let everyone know you broke into a woman's apartment at night without consent and see what people say about you then". Morelli's eyes flared at Tank's parting comment but shoved by him wordlessly. I sighed and apologised to Tank knowing by the time I left here my answering machine would be full of my mother saying why me and Burg rumours that I was running away with a giant black Gigolo gangbanger. He said nothing as he started cleaning up the mess Morelli left behind. I busied myself getting out my bag and packing. I packed all Rex's things and his holiday survival kit (olives, nachos and a tastykake) . I knew Ella would make sure he was healthy but I had to make sure his junk food cravings were met. He did after all live with me. Tank was a man of few words but once he got onto a topic he liked…man he was a chatty Cathy. "You know eventually you're going to have to stand up to your mom. If you don't she'll eventually treat Val's girls the way she treated you". That thought stopped me cold. "Over my cold dead body. If Val allows that then I'll make sure I get custody of those girls". Tank just looked over and smiled at me. "I always knew there was a badass in you bomber. Ranger's a lucky man". I blushed and ducked my head. I always thought Tank didn't like me but once you get under his skin he had warmed up to me pretty quick. I'm glad he was here tonight otherwise it would have descended into a screaming match and Italian hand gestures pretty quickly. I cleared out my stuff, turned over my keys to Tank and followed him to the car. He was going to drop me off at the airfield and head back to Rangeman with Rex. As we got in the car he handed over a new phone. "Here take this. It's brand new and the number untraceable. It has Rangers, mine, your grandma's, Lula, Mary-Lou, Connie and the rest of Rangeman's numbers already programmed. This way you can avoid all the bullshit" . I couldn't help but reach over and hug him. "Thanks Tank". He smiled at me and started driving. I wasn't paying attention but over the radio I heard Adele's rolling in the deep song. The lyrics fit true

" **There's a fire starting deep in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch it's bringing me out the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear; go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare"**

I was coming out the dark and Ranger was my guiding light. I realised it was time to start setting some boundaries with people. I was done being taken advantage of. I smiled at that though; the burg isn't gonna know what hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tank quickly got us to the airfield and we were unloading the bags when I felt that tingle go up my spine a heartbeat before a pair of arms held me tight. "Ranger" ….."Babe" . I turned quickly at the sound of his voice. It was tired sounding making him sound so much older. He had lost a lot of weight making those hard lines of his abs stand out even more and the veins popping out in his forearms. His arm was in a sling and he was favouring his left side but he was alive. And that's what mattered to me the face was covered in bruises and scrapes. He smelled faintly of Bulgari that familiarity helping to settle my nerves. "I'm so glad you're safe. I…..I missed you". He smiled gently down at me and laid a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose. "Babe you were all I could think of during the mission and during the de-brief. I knew before they called me in that I wanted our someday. I love you. No qualifiers. Whether it's with a ring, kids, a hamster and a million other pets (I snorted at the thought of Ranger sitting with a parrot on his shoulder) or you, Rex and I. I want us to fly together and there is no other person I would want beside me. You may call me Batman. But you Stephanie Michelle Plum are my Wonder Woman. You saved me when I was drowning in the dark. And gave me something to come home to" .

My eyes blurred with tears. I knew deep down he cared for me but I had never seen him this open, this honest. His face lay bare with his emotions and I could see fear, hope and happiness all flash across his face. But most of all there was love. This was Carlos. Not Ranger. He was baring his soul to me and letting me in. It was time I did the same. Tank took this moment to tell us to load up. I leaned careful into Rang..no Carlos's embrace and kissed him gently on the lips. "Let's get on this plane. I need to tell you something as well". Nervousness flashed across his face but he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

I had seen pictures of celebs private jets in the trashy magazines but this was pure luxury and comfort. Towards the back of the plane I could see and open door and in it a massive bed. Everything finished in buttery soft leather and soft throws. I smiled slyly at Carlos, his eyebrows arching in surprise at my flirting. He led us to a leather couch and got us settled in. My nerves at flying were completely outweighed by the hole in my stomach that I had about telling him how I feel. I turned to look at him. Finally really seeing the man behind his mask. "Ranger I realised something these past few months. I love you. I think I have loved you since the moment you rescued me from that shower rod. Most men would have taken advantage of a woman handcuffed naked to a shower. But you didn't. You took care of me , protected me and let me blow up so many of your cars I must have been mad not to realise you loved me…..I mean what sane red blooded man lets his "co-worker" blow up numerous Porches' , Aston Martins, drive an armoured car through your front gates etc. I won't say I'm not afraid. But it's not the relationship that scares me. It's how much I feel for you. I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. You have so much power that you could use against me. And I would be powerless to stop it. I want you as well. If it doesn't come as with ring so be it. Or kids or a million pets. I just know as long as I have you by my side. Then I won't be flying…I'll be soaring". His smile just erupted and he leaned across gently brushing his lips against mine. "I love you Stephanie Plum. Always have, always will". We lay there snuggling the roar of the engines fading in to the background. In my own head I never could have dreamed of finally having my hero but after today I'm willing to take on the world to keep him.

I lay there dosing until we reached cruising altitude. Ranger got us each some champagne and we toasted our new start together. I could see he was starting to tire. Pain lines marring his face. "Ranger do you have pain pills you need to take?" .He looked as if he was about to deny he was in pain but just nodded and pointed toward his duffle bag. I found them and held them out for him. "Babe lets lie down. We'll be flying for a few hours yet and I just want to lie down and feel you next to me". A few hours? I looked across at him puzzled. "Ranger where are we headed." He looked down and smiled "We're heading to Miami I want you to meet my family finally and then I was thinking about this little island I own in the Caribbean. You, Me and the relaxation we need." I looked up at him amazed "You want your family to meet me?" . "Babe they have known about you for years and can't wait to meet you. The love you already just from the things Les and I have told them. They follow you in the papers and online. Their quite the bombshell bounty hunter fan club". I blushed at that nickname.

I watched him get into bed gingerly wincing every so often. Finally letting out a sigh of relief. I stripped down to my boxers and pulled on one of his t-shirts. I carefully slid in next to him holding off slightly in case I hurt him. I couldn't see his face in the dim light but the quiet amused "Babe" told me to scoot closer. He gathered me in his arms and pressed my head to his chest. The steady beat of his heart soothed me and reassured me this wasn't a dream. "Babe in the morning we need to talk about your mother. I know it's a mood killer but a line has to be set with her now". I looked up at him and giggled "I know. It's not just my mother who will be learning not to piss me off now. Will you help me?" I asked. "Always" was his reply. I could feel sleep pulling me deeper, the steady beat of his heart and the feelings of safety and home comforting me. Just before I nodded off a random thought came to me of something my Grandma Mazur once said "You don't need someone to complete you. You just need someone to accept you completely. That is how love grows". In that moment I knew she was right. I was safe and I was happy because Carlos accepted me for me .


	4. Chapter 4

Guys thank you so much for the really awesome comments and encouragements. I'm really thankful that at least one person likes my little continuation of Janet Evanovich's story. I kind of wish in the new one she would start putting Steph and ranger closer…but that would make lots of our babe writers out of work :P .Apologies if its too long I just couldn't figure out how to end it x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We spent the next few days just getting to know one another again. Not just each other's bodies but the knowledge that comes with living with someone 24/7. Ranger may seem to be cool and in control but squeezing the toothpaste from the middle….that puts his boxers in a twist. But what really gets him is swapping his DVDs about. Turns out last time Les was here he decided to have some fun at Ranger's expense. 2 hours later I can still hear him muttering to himself about all the ways he could make him disappear. I swear I could even HEAR an eye roll from the next room when I mentioned it was funny. I jokingly told him that's how he would know I was mad at him and giving him the silent treatment.

Our nights were spent loving each other in bed but during the day he showed me about Miami. Places where he used to hang out, favourite restaurants (he was really going to regret that after me dragging him to another pastry shop), shopping and picnics on the beach. For today's activities I had no idea what he had planned. He said it was a surprise. We left the house just before 4:30 am. I was not functioning on all cylinders. Ranger had picked me up from where I was lying face down on the bed and carried me bridal style to the car, plonked me down in the front seat and handed me a steaming travel mug. I was still holding onto one of the pillows. He had gone for his shower and I decided I would watch the bed. My excuse that the covers had accepted me as one of their own didn't go down well. Neither did the reasoning that they needed close protection and being a part of Rangeman that was our job. I quickly cast him another side glare. He looked across and just laughed. "Babe I know it's too early for you but I promise you it will be worth it. " His eyes were soft and full of love. And when he picked up my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. "So Batman are you ready to tell me where we're headed? I know we're heading further into Miami". He looked across at me and lifted one eyebrow "How did you guess that one babe". I smiled over at him "You're not the only one with skills Mr. Super spy. Plus I can't smell the salt in the air anymore. And I remember from the airport it was about an hour drive. We've been driving 45 minutes now". He threw his head back and laughed. "Your right babe; you do have skills and I'm glad you use your powers for good not evil. Because I know with a bit more training you're going to be a force to be reckoned with. But no I want this to be a surprise; besides we are nearly there. " . I wondered where here could be but it was still dark outside and I was unfamiliar of Miami outside what we had seen already.

We turned off the highway and stopped outside what looked like a warehouse. We got out the car and I spotted a black SUV pulling up. Now I could hear the hustle and bustle of an airport I realised we were back at the airfield. "Ranger are we going somewhere. I thought we were meant to be meeting your family tomorrow" I asked. "We are babe. We are doing something but first let me ask do you trust me?" I didn't even have to think "Always". He smiled and leaned in stealing a quick kiss. "That's what I wanted to hear. I can't share many of my special forces skills with you but you have always said you wanted to fly. And I wanted that more than anything. So I thought this morning we could skydive." I blinked at him...Skydive. I could barely fly without being nervous and he wants to throw us out of one. I felt my heart start to race. "Ranger. I". He stroked his hand down the side of my face and cupped my jaw. I'm pretty sure he could feel my pulse pounding "Babe I would never put you in harm's way. This is one of the things I excel at. And army rangers are known for this. Beside I knew you would be slightly nervous so I called in some back up". He turned my shoulders towards the SUV and from it came Tank, Bobby, Les, Woody and Hal. Tank was the first to approach and to my surprise he pulled me into a hug. Les quickly then stole me and pulled me into a sweeping bend. I heard ranger growl as he planted a big smacker on my cheek. "So bomber you ready to fly with this little Ranger squad?" he asked. Hal and Woody snorted. "Don't worry bomber it's the SEALS here that will help you fly" said Hal. I laughed instantly more at ease at the rivalry. "I'm not sure guys' .I've never done this and tbh the thought is making me kind of queasy". I could see all of them nod in understanding. "Steph trust me I was a farm boy who'd never even stepped foot on a plane till I joined the Navy. That fear turns into something amazing when you do it "said Hal. I looked at all of them, happiness and excitement in their faces. If anyone could keep me safe it would be these guys. And besides what other opportunity soon was Ranger going to get shoving Les out of a plane. I looked up and nodded. Tank high fived me and did the weird macho handshake with Ranger before saying he was going to get the gear ready.

Ranger turned me back towards him and tucked me under his chin in a gentle hug. "Babe I knew you would be nervous as it was just us so I brought in the guys. This way you would know we are safe and the backup has a backup who has a backup. Plus I really just want to shove Les out a plane for messing with my DVD's" .I laughed "That's what I thought as well" I said. He laughed and kissed me long and hard with only a wolf whistle from Les bringing us back to reality. "I swear he has taken to many hits to the head. That's the only explanation for him" muttered Ranger. The next while was equipment being fitted, the guys packing their chutes and explaining everything to me. Ranger explained the guys would jump on their own before and after us. I would jump strapped to ranger's chest. He called it a tandem jump. Before long we were suited and in the plane taking off. My nerves were really starting to take hold and I grasped even tighter to the harness and shut my eyes as I felt the plane steadily climb. Ranger tucked his arms around me and started whispering in my ear. He told me how much he loves me, how brave I am, beautiful, strong and caring. I could never see myself the way he does but it made my heart feel 10 times too big in my chest.

A light flashed signalling the jump. Tank walked towards the now open door smiled at me and jumped. Next followed Les. Before he could push himself out Ranger leaned forward and said this is for the DVD's and shoved him out. The look on his face made me giggle. Now it was our turn. Hal and Woody gave me a thumbs up. Ranger stood with us in the door and asked me if I was ready. Now I could feel the wind rushing by my face and a little light start to peak through the night I realised I actually wanted to jump. I gave him a thumbs up and then we were off. My stomach flipped and turned with the falling motion. Ranger leaned closer and said "proud of you babe". The initial fear and topsy turvey feeling replaced by a powerful soaring feeling. "Ranger I'm flying" I shouted over the rushing sound. "I know wonder woman look ". I turned toward the horizon. It was beautiful. The sun was rising in earnest now gold and yellow slashing across the sky chasing the darkness away. We flew for a few minutes more and Ranger chose at this point to open our chutes. I could see Tank and Les slightly below us gliding in graceful arcs towards the ground. "Babe I love you more than anything in the world. I realise now that I'm supposed to be by your side helping you fly. I know it hasn't been long but you are the other half of my soul. When I was away in the wind you were all that kept me from giving up. Every sunrise I would see on a jump made me think of you. You're chasing the shadows of war away from not only me but my men. This is the happiest any of us have ever been." I felt tears start to fall from my eyes "Ranger "I choked out. "I love you babe you have my heart always, I wanted to give you the chance to really fly. What I'm trying to say is Will you marry me?" I gasped and started crying. "Yes, yes,yes,yes….YES" I choked out. I heard Ranger behind me whisper out a thank you god.

We landed with a soft thump and the guys ran towards us. Typical Les never missing an opportunity to wind Ranger up saying "I'm telling Abuela you shoved me out of a plane Ricardo ". Before Ranger could reply he pulled out a beautiful box and I heard Les gasp "Holy Shit ". "Babe this was my great grandmothers, she passed it to our Abuela and she gave it to me when I said I wanted to marry you." He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring ever. A large emerald sparkled in the centre of a diamond nest. The platinum band was inlaid with more diamonds and delicate filigree. He slipped it onto my finger. The ring a perfect fit and I pulled him into a tight hug. He whispered in my ear "see it was made for you ". Les gave us a moment and quickly stole me for another hug. This time telling me that he couldn't think of a better person to wear that ring.

Tank and the rest of the guys each gave Ranger a manly hug and an about time thump on the back. When tank pulled me aside I noticed a weird look in his eyes. "Bomber I know you don't know ranger from his time in the Army but I can say you really have pulled him out of the pit." He looked down at our joined hands and then looked me in the eyes "you were made for him and I am so grateful we all met you .Everyone at Rangeman is better for knowing you. You're the first woman to really see us as more than a bank account or a quick ride. Thank You ". He kissed me on the cheek and walked back to his gear. I had never really thought I did anything for the guys except bring them trouble but listening to them made me realise I did make them happier. The last few months had been a whirlwind but knowing from now on I would have ranger by my side and the guys as well made me feel like I could face anything now. The thought of seeing rangers family both excited me and scared me more now I was wearing his great grandmothers ring. I looked down at it, the overhead lights making it glitter brightly. I hoped everyone would think I was worthy of it. My thoughts turned to my own family but now the dread and stress I felt was minimal. We would tell Ranger's family first and then mine. But first off I was dealing with my mother. Ranger had come up with the perfect plan to give her a taste of her own medicine. Grandma Mazur and the guys were in on it as well. All I could think was Poor Helen!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone on how long it has taken me to get back to writing this. I had a crap end to 2015. 5 family deaths in 4 months really slowed things down. But 2016 is hopefully going to be a much better year xx

Ranger and I spent several weeks just getting to know his family. Several nights of these family dinners helped me come to the realisation Helen Plum did not understand the true meaning of family without berating someone else. Her need to feel valued and superior to the rest of us relied on the fact that she had to make us all miserable with her controlling ways.

Every time she heard about one of my "incidents" my mother would drink like a fish and iron like it was going out of fashion. But Ranger's mother and grandmother had what Ranger called "a bombshell wall of pride" in their hall. From the singed eyebrows pictures after stivas burnt down to candid snaps the guys had clearly taken on the sly; the wall just screamed pride. Pride of my achievements, my caring nature and also my tenacity (his father's words not mine). Anyone would guess I had always been part of their family and it was a welcome I couldn't even have dreamed of. This peace I had found settled any nerves I had about marrying ranger. I felt surrounded by love for the first time I could remember. Knowing I had this support gave me the steel I needed to deal with one Helen Plum.

Don't get me wrong I loved my mother but it wasn't a love that was deserving or earned. Sure to the outsider by feeding and clothing me she was loving me. But the constant put downs, comparisons with every other child around and the complete disregard for my happiness made me realise she should have been put in her place long ago. I loved her because she was my mother and I was supposed to. And this is why today we were working together with my grandma and a few of her girlfriends. As soon as I had mentioned my plan she was in as long as she can

"Have a hot bounty hunter to protect her in case Helen finally gives in to the crazies".

The only man brave enough to take on that task without bankrupting Ranger with combat pay was Hector. The plan was that my grandmother would suggest stopping off at the store after mass. I would casually bump into them. The place had been wired for video and sound and several of grandma's friends would be casually strolling around the store mic'd up and providing witnesses for what I hoped would be Helen's lightbulb moment. All going to plan she would have a taste of her own medicine and realise that I was her daughter not a pawn she could push around. Sunday morning I was awake long before ranger which is a miracle in itself. The nerves were beginning to unsettle me. Every scenario flashed through my mind and I watched the dawn light rise through the room.

The scent of Bulgari surrounded me just as Ranger's arms gathered me to his chest.

"Babe I can smell burning". I knew he was worried about me but knowing he had my back helped me to steel my spine. "I can't stop thinking about how she is going to react. She could still blame me for everything and make it 10 times worse" I said.

"Babe I know you are worrying about today but even if she doesn't change her ways and realise how she is hurting you. You are free to do what you want. You've come so far without her approval. Why start now? With some training you will be a force to be reckoned with. My wonder woman. And she will never be allowed to belittle you again. There is a crate all ready for her butt to be shipped to the Sahara".

He pulled me closer and flipped us so he was hovering above me. "I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife" he said as he kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. Looking into this eyes all I could see was the love for me shining out from them. The dark chocolate orbs promising me everything I had ever wanted and more. Ranger left me breathless and boneless in bed while he went for his run. I drifted in and out before the smell of fresh coffee dragged me from bed. I found a fresh cup and a Boston crème set out on the counter. Ranger was casually leaning against the counter drinking his cup.

"Thought you could use some comfort food babe".

I smiled at him round the donut and placed a crème kiss on his lips. Tempting as it was I knew I couldn't drag him back to bed and hide away from the world. I threw on some clothes, grabbed my purse and headed out with ranger. When we arrived Hector was already waiting monitoring all the cameras and mic's. He did the usual complicated handshake thing that I get lost in just watching.

"¿dónde está su abuela" Héctor asked with a grin.

I smiled at home as I told him they were on their way. Just as I was about to ask who else was helping out today my phone pinged. I looked at the phone and my heartbeat tripled. "Their pulling into the parking lot". Ranger immediately told hector to get things started and get everyone ready. He kissed me on the forehead and looked into my eyes with such a soft look I felt my nerves calm. I was ready for this. He left me with a soft pat on the bum and a go get them Tiger. Time to face things head on.

I met my mom and grandma just as they were coming into the store. I pretended to be grabbing a cart. Grandma proved once again that she is done living the burg life. She was wearing a hot pink tracksuit with the words juicy across the bottom. Big hooped earrings that looked like they were used to holding curtains on a pole and a denim baker boy hat over her tight lilac rinse curls. On the other hand my mom was more the proper burg housewife with a black cardigan over a white blouse with her Sunday pearls and grey slacks. It was more Jackie O afternoon tea than a market in the burg part of Trenton.

"I didn't expect to see you here Stephanie. Are you making dinner for Joseph?"

Again my mother is refusing to acknowledge that Joe and I have been finished for a while now. I just shook my head and grabbed the cart. Grandma grabbed theirs and we turned to walk down the aisle. Well I did grandma stood on the back bar and power slid the cart down the aisle shouting ride em cowboy. I laughed. If I am as bad ass as she is when I'm older then I can't wait. That thought was cut off when my mother's shrill voice cut into my thoughts

"Mother can you please stop embarrassing me. Why me?"

Grandma rolled her eyes and when my mom wasn't looking winked at me. Game time. Just as mom put some shopping in the cart I leaned over and said

"Why those kinds of soup. Stella Castellanos mother doesn't buy those cans".

My mother's eyes flashed towards me and you could see the shock in her eyes. Just as she was about to speak grandma scored another direct hit.

"Really Helen... Mabel Symazeck's daughter buys the good soup. Can you not afford it?"

All eyes were on us now. My mother could only reply with a terse Frank likes these. We continued through the store commenting quite loudly on her choice of dress, food, how long she was taking. My mom's face was Scarlett but nothing compared when we went to the liquor aisle. Just as my mom reached for two bottles of JD grandma said

"Helen Mazur Plum why do I have a daughter who is a drunk. 2 bottles this time Gina Giovacinni's daughter isn't a lush. No wonder you can't run a house. I mean the place is a mess because of you and your hangovers."

My mother jerked back but at the same time dragged the bottles of jack across the shelf. I could only watch in horror as the bottles fell like dominos along the full length of the aisle. People were diving out of the way of flying glass meanwhile my mom stood there with a bottle in each hand a look of horror on her face.

Now I hadn't planned on this but Ranger has been teaching me to use the situation and resources to my advantage when something goes wrong. My mother turned to me panic written all over her face as she saw all the cell phones recording her , the people whispering behind their hands.

"MOTHER! Why me. Why do I have a mother who embarrasses us like this? Really how are you supposed to keep a husband when you can't even function without a drink? Why me. Rose Garlowitz's mother can go shopping without causing a scene."

I threw my hands in the air and grabbed the cart intending to head to the checkout. I winked at grandma on the way by.

"Helen Mazur Plum look at you. Embarrassing your family like this. Why is it always you? Why can't I have a daughter who doesn't shame me? No wonder Frank leaves the house to drive a taxi rather than spend all day with you and Valerie moved halfway across the country to get away from you".

It seemed like the floodgates had opened. And clearly I wasn't the only one with a bone to pick with Helen Plum. Grandma tore a strip off of her and now everyone in the burg had heard it. Mom was paralysed with shock. You could see the hurt go across her face with every comment made and my heart did clench at the thought of her being hurt but my time of being the proverbial whipping post was done. She turned still holding the bottles in her hand clearly intending to run and hide. But sod's law strikes again she barely managed to get 5 feet from the mess when she slipped on the river of alcohol running through the aisle. She grabbed the only thing there to steady herself which was the floating shelves full of chips. Next thing I know she is lying half folded in this pop up shelf, her pants have split right up the back and my mother's white lace under wear are floating in the breeze. But funnily enough the bottles of JD remain unharmed clenched in her this moment I'm in shock but I can always count on Grandma Mazur to say something completely inapropriate. Hysterical...but wrong

"Hot damn Helen if your going to flash more often I'll give you my beautician's name. She does my vajazzle , even puts the sparkles on for free "

A wave of laughter goes through the crowd just as my neck tingled and Ranger appeared by my side along with Hector. Hector was clearly trying to hold laughter in and I'd never seen Ranger like this. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at the scene before him. People had gathered even more now to see the show whether it being Ranger fully smiling or my mother folded up like an accordian . I'd had enough now and I know my mother had. Ranger started to clear people out the way while I made my way back to my mom. I reached down to help her up but she still held tight to the bottles.

"Mom are you ok ? You need to let go of these" I said

She looked at me blankly. Shock clearly has put her on her ass more than the river of booze. I grip both armpits and haul her to her feet just in time to see my dad come striding up the aisle. My mother looks up at the sound of his voice and wail's "Frank" while falling into his arms. He looks from her to the mess and then to Grandma Mazur doing some complicated homeboy handshake with Hector. I started to explain but nothing could probably cover how ridiculous it was going to sound. And this time it wasn't even my fault .Before I could start grandma and Hector walked over.

"Frank its ok. Helen had a little accident when trying to get those 2 bottles of JD from the top shelf. Slipped and fell. Went down quicker than nachos at a weight watchers meeting"

He looked from me to mom as if looking to see if I was hurt. If I didn't know any better there was humour in his eyes as she explained to him exactly what had happened. He gathered my mom to him and slowly walked her out to his cab. Grandma gathered up their cart and her purse and turned to go back to her friends. When someone asked her what was wrong with my mom she replied

"It's the change. Does funny things to a woman. One minute you're debating the merits of 2 ply versus 4 ply kitchen towel and the next you're hulking out looking for a hell in a cell wrestling match and giving off enough heat to power Pakistan"

I laughed at that explanation but most of the women there were around my mom's age and nodded sympathetically. A few even slapped their husbands on the back of the head and glared when they laughed.

"Babe you never fail to make my day"

Ranger whispered in my ear as he gathered up my groceries and began to pay. I tried to protest but one raised eyebrow had me shutting up. Although part of me was glad when he got the store to add 2 grand onto the bill to pay for the damage to the booze. I tried to thank him but he just kissed me on the temple and said no price. Just as I was about to get in the truck I realised I still had grandma to deal with but she came over with Hector.

"Stephanie in case you were wondering I filled your father in on our little plan yesterday. It seems he also agrees that Helen is a chicken nugget short of a happy meal since the change. Also Hector is going to take me home later. He's such a nice boy. We're going to catch a show down at the civic centre he told me about"

I knew she'd be safe with Hector and no one would mess with them so I just wished them a good night and got in the truck. I relaxed into the plush seat feeling content. I wondered how my mom was doing but Ranger's next words caused me to freeze.

"Babe since when does your Grandma speak Spanish…..and I don't think I'll get over the image of your grandma and Hector at the men's wet & wild night strip show".

Well crap was all I could think. I hope Ranger's employee package covers bail money because I definitely didn't have enough for them both.


End file.
